Vorgeschichte der Währungsreform von 1948
thumb|300px Warum war die Währungsreform notwendig? Zur Durchführung des Marshall-Plan Der Marshall-Plan ergab sich in erster Linie aus wirtschaflichen Zwängen. Der wirtschaftliche Wiederaufbau sollte dazu dienen, die Besatzungskosten und finanziellen Unterstützungen für Deutschland zu senken und Europa verstärkt zu einem Abnehmer von Agrarprodukten zu machen. Letztlich wurden mit dem Plan auch politische Ziele verfolgt, denn "ein wirtschaftliches Europa sollte schließlich zu einem Bollwerk gegen die Sowjetunion werden." Die Währungsreform in den drei Westzonen war wichtig, um sie in die Hilfsaktionen des Marshall-Planes eingliedern zu können. Die wirtschaftliche Entwicklung Deutschlands bis zur Währungsreform Durch einen Preisstopp wurden die Preise westdeutscher Exportwaren nicht an die Weltmarktpreise angepasst, was dazu führte, dass Grundstoffe (Kohle, Stahl) zu niedrigen Preisen ausgeführt und Nahrungsmittel zu höheren Preisen eingeführt wurden. Diese "verdeckten Reparationen" fielen aber aufgrund des geringen Außenhandelsvolumens Deutschlands bei gleichzeitig einsetzenden amerikanischen Hilfsprogrammen nicht ins Gewicht. Ausgangslage: Geldpolitik des Dritten Reiches wurde nach Kriegsende weitergeführt Folge: Bildung einer "rückgestauten Inflation" - Reichsmark verliert Akzeptanz als Zahlungsmittel, Nachfrage nach Währung sinkt Ziel: Auflösung der rückgestauten Inflation ... Der Weg zur Währungsreform Bereits die Aufteilung Deutschlands zerstörte die Einheit Deutschlands als Wirtschaftssystem. Die vier Besatzer bemühen sich zuerst um eine gemeinsame Einigung, später werden die Ost-West-Differenzen zu groß und nicht mehr mit den jeweiligen bereits getroffenen Entscheidungen vereinbar. Neuordnung des Bankensystem-West in der Nachkriegszeit In der Amerikanischen und Britischen BZ wurden parallel zur Vereinigung beider Zonen zur Bizone am 1. Januar 1947 "Landeszentralbanken" gegründet, die später der am 1. März 1948 gegründeten "Bank deutscher Länder" unterstellt wurden. Das föderale System sollte die Unabhängigkeit von einer Zentralregierung gewährleisten. Eine Zentralverwaltungswirtschaft, die zur totalen Steuerung und Kontrolle des Geldwesens eine Zentralbank benötigte, war somit nicht möglich. Neuordnung des Bankensystem-Ost in der Nachkriegszeit In der SBZ wurde zur Anpassung an die angestrebte Zentralverwaltungswirtschaft (Planwirtschaft) eine zentrale Staatsbank in Berlin-Ost gegründet. Durch die Errichtung kommunaler Banken verbunden mit der Schließung der Großbanken bei der Bodenreform im September 1945, sowie durch "die Überführung der Großindurstrie in Sowjet-Aktiengesellschaften bzw. Länder- oder Kommunaleigentum wurde nur die herkömmliche Wirtschaftsordnung in der SBZ völlig verändert", "sondern auch die Einheit der Währungsordnung zerstört." Planung und Vorbereitung der Währungsrefor-West Alliierte Kommission für einen Neudruck von deutschen Banknoten Von 1945 bis März 1948 besteht eine "Alliierte Kommission für einen Neudruck von deutschen Banknoten" , der auch sowjetische Deligierte angehören. Dass die Kommission auch noch während der Operation Bird Dog tagt (1947/1948) tagte, lässt sich als Bemühung der Amerikaner deuten, so lange wie möglich an einer vierzonale Lösung zu arbeiten. Colm-Dodge-Goldsmith-Plan Anfang 1946: Amerikaner und Deutsche arbeiten "Colm-Dodge-Goldsmith-Plan" aus - 20. Mai 1946 abgeschlossen - enthielt bereits alle wesentlichen Tiele der Währungsreform - enthielt keinen Lastenausgleich - CDG-Plan bezog von Deutschen erarbeitete Pläne mit ein und ist deshalb nahezu deckungsgleich mit diesen - Plan war die Grundlage politischer Diskussionen Oktover 1946: Die Verhandlungen über CDG-Plan im Alliierten Kontrollrat (AKR) scheitern an Ost-West-Differenzen (siehe Banknotenstreit), nachdem zuerst England und Frankreich den Kontrollverlust über die deutsche Wirtschaft und eine zu starke wirtschaftliche Konkurrenz Deutschlands befürchteten. Homburger Plan Herbst 1947: in der Bi-Zone wird in Homburg die "Sonderstelle Geld und Kredit"gegründet - befasst sich mit WR-Fragen und verfasst Homburger Plan, ein vollständiger Währungsreformplan in Gesetzform - enthielt einen Lastenausgleich, d.h. Ausgleich zwischen Geld- und Sachwerten, weil bei einer bloßen WR Geldvermögensbesitzer gegenüber Sachvermögensbesitzern benachteiligt werden würden (Das)[http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rothwesten Konklave von Rothwesten] - 10 Teilnehmer: Banker, Wirtschaftswissenschaftler der West-BZs; 8 der Teilnehmer aus "Sonderstelle Geld und Kredit" - Tagungszeitraum: 21. April bis 8. Juni 1948 - Aufgabe: Organisation und Vorbereitung der WR (Berlin war noch von der Planung ausgeschlossen) - Die deutsche Beteiligung an dem Konklave war eine wesentliche Vorraussetzung zum Gelingen der WR. Als Anfang April 1948 erste Gerüchte über das Konklave kursierten, stieg das das allgemeine Hortungsfieber. Operation Bird Dog Unter strengster Geheimhaltung wurden im Oktober 1947 bei der American Bank Note Company ''in New York und dem ''Bureau of Engraving and Printing in Washington D.C. DM-Banknoten hergestellt und von Februar bis April in 23'000 Kisten von New York über Bremerhaven in die Reichsbank nach Frankfurt am Main geschmuggelt. Dort lagerten sie bis zwei Tage vor der WR am 20. Juli 1948 und wurden dann mit Spezialzügen und 800 Lastwagen in die Lebensmittelmarken-Ausgabestellen der drei Westzonen gebracht. General Clay bezeichnete die Operation als größte logistische Leistung der amerikanischen Armee seit der Landung in der Normandie. Banknotenstreit Herbst 1946: Konflikt zur Banknotenherstellung zwischen Amerikanern und Sowjets im AKR - zum Drucken der neuen Banknoten sollen amerikanische Druckplatten verwendet werden - Druckort sollte die Reichsdruckerei im amerikanischen Sektor Berlins sein - Sowjets beanspruchen eigene Druckplatten und damit das Recht, Banknoten in der SBZ zu drucken (Leipzig), da noch keine Einigung über Reparationen und eine deutsche Zentralverwaltung zustandegekommen ist; Briten und Franzosen stimmen zu, Amerikaner lehnen ab - gegenseitiger Argwohn: Sowjets befürchten zu geringe Geldzuteilung bei Währungsreform, trotz der amerikanischen Beteuerung einer großzügigen Erstausstattung der SBZ mit neuem Geld bei einer gemeinsamen WR; Amerikaner befürchten unerlaubtes Gelddrucken in der SBZ - Die Amerikaner vermuten, dass die Sowjets die WR nur verzögern wollen, da durch eine WR die von den Sowjets erbäuteten 12 Mrd. Reichsmark (RM) aus der Berliner Reichsbank wertlos werden würden, Reparationen sinken und die Besatzungskosten steigen würden Der nähere politische Hintergrund Die US-Regierung verfolgte aufgrund häufiger politischer Meinungswechsel und gesellschaftilcher Diskussionen in den USA kein langfristiges, politisches Konzept bezüglich einer WR. Da weder das amerikanische "War Department" noch das "State Department" die alleinige Verantwortung für die deutsche Besatzungspolitik übernehmen wollten, ergab sich für den Militärgouverneur der Amerikanischen BZ, Lucius D. Clay die Möglichkeit, eine starke eigene Entscheidungsposition einzunehmen, wodurch er häufig wichtige Entscheidungen ohne Rücksprache mit der US-Regierung und den Ministerien traf. Clay wollte die Verantwortung für die die ABZ schnellstmöglich in deutsche Hände legen und war früh einer der größten Unterstützer der Gründung der BRD und einer Bundesregierung. Deutschland sollte durch integration in die amerikanische Einflussshäre als Sicherungspuffer gegen die sowjetische Expansion dienen, wozu gesunde wirtschaftliche Verhältnisse notwendig waren. Als sich die wirtschaftliche Lage im Sommer 1947 verschlechterte, drängte Clay, während die US-Regierung noch zögerte, auf die WR. Am 25. September 1947 beschloss die US-Regierung dann unter strengster Geheimhaltung den Druck deutscher Banknoten in den USA und leitete die Operation "Bird Dog" ein. Weil deutlich wurde, dass eine gemeinsame WR der vier BZs nicht mehr möglich war, beschloss die US-Regierung im März 1948 endgültig, die WR ohne die SBZ durchzuführen.